The present invention relates to washer controls, wash cycles and automatic washers.
In appliances that are used to treat various substrates, such as laundry appliances that treat fabrics and dishwashers that treat dishware, oftentimes different chemistries are added to the appliance during different treatment cycles or at different times during a given treatment cycle, depending on the treatment function to be performed, and depending on the item being treated, for example. It is known to provide activators in a washing cycle, such as the oxidizing agent catalysts described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,180.
What is needed in the art is a control for washers that can operate a washer through a variety of different wash cycles to remove a variety of different stains and soils, and to dispense appropriate wash liquor additives, and activate or deactivate those additives, as needed. It would be an improvement in the art if there were provided a control for a washer which operates the washer through wash cycles in which various wash liquor additives are activated and deactivated to remove particular soils and stains.